In the context of so-called “autonomous” vehicles, in which driver intervention is reduced, or even practically nonexistent, to drive the vehicle, the arrangement of the passenger compartment may be configurable by modifying the orientation and/or the position of the seats, since they no longer necessarily need to face the road. It is thus for example possible to provide for turning the seats toward one another and/or placing the seats in elongated, more comfortable positions for the vehicle's passengers. In this case, since all of the passengers are not looking in the same direction, it may be advantageous for each seat to be equipped with a display device allowing the occupant of the seat to have information on the driving of the vehicle or its geolocation, and optionally to control certain functions of the vehicle, in the case of a display device made up of a touch-sensitive screen.
However, the position and the visibility of such a display device are not suitable for all positions and/or orientations of the seat, which makes the display device impractical to use, or even bothersome, in certain positions and/or orientations of the seat. For example, when a driver must intervene in the driving of the vehicle, for example in a manual driving configuration of the vehicle, the driver must not be disrupted by the presence of a display device and by the information displayed thereon, which may distract him during driving.